Table tennis is believed to have originated in England during the 1800s and is often referred to by the copyrighted name, Ping-Pong®. Typically two or four players are positioned at opposite ends of a table having a net affixed at a midpoint of the table between the players. A ball is struck by a paddle back and forth over the net by the players until points are scored. The present invention features a skill improvement racket for use when playing a game of Table Tennis highlighting a preferred zone of a Table Tennis racket via a first color circle for striking a Table Tennis ball.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.